mitchytoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bullwinkle for Dream Island
Bullwinkle for Dream Island, simply BFDI or BDI, is an American animated series that is ran from August 1, 2003 to September 21, 2009. Then, the series moved to the internet as of January 21, 2010. The show focused on the moose and squirrel, after a 30-month hiatus from a 60s TV show. Other characters including J. Thaddeus Toad, Ratty and Mole (from The Wind in The Willows), King Leonardo, Odie Cologne, Tooter Turtle and the great detective - The Hunter (from King Leonardo and His Short Subjects), Tennessee Tuxedo with his pal Chumley, Professor Whoopee, Stanley Livingston, Flunkey (from Tennesee Tuxedo and His Tales) and Klondike Kat and Savoir Faire. And, as of 2010, new characters were added. Boys and Girls named Chloe, Joey, John, Caroline, Jacob, Brian, Eric, Buzz, Kevin, Janice, Kurt, Julie, Tyler, and 2-yr-old Rosie. Additional characters continued as of 2005. Production After The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, creator Jay Ward had ran out of Bullwinkle episodes. Long after Hoppity Hooper and George of The Jungle, Ward and his studio staff decided to close down the studio. In 1999, Film Roman came up with a new cartoon series. It was originally entitled "The New Adventures of Bullwinkle", but it got delayed to September 2001 because of the arrival time. Then, it got delayed again to October 2002. The teaser TV spot for the show aired on November 11, 2002. On January 11, 2003, another TV spot aired. In the spring of 2003, the title was changed to "Bullwinkle for Dream Island". The first episode aired on ABC in the summer of 2003. Plot Bullwinkle Moose, along with his sidekick, Rocket J. Squirrel, faced their new adventures with old and new villains such as Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale, 2 spies who are out to catch moose and squirrel. Meantime, characters from Total Television and Jay Ward shows returned and played minor roles. Most of them including Hoppity Hooper, Uncle Waldo and Filmore Bear (from Hoppity Hooper, also known as Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show), King Leonardo and Odie Cologne (from The King and Odie), Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick, Inspector Fenwick, Snidely Whiplash and Horse (from Dudley Do-Right of The Mounties), Underdog, Sweet Polly Purebred, Simon Bar Sinister and Riff Raff (from The Underdog Show), Commander McBragg, and Tooter Turtle. On January 21, 2010, new characters were added for the show, and their genres are boys and girls. In each episode, Rocky and Bullwinkle are against every villain, and saves the day. Broadcast history *United States **ABC (2003-2005) **CBS (2006-2009) **Syndication (2010-present) *United Kingdom **Cartoon Network (2005-2012) **BBC One (2009-present) **BBC Two (2012-present) *Mexico **Tooncast (2009-present) **TVMex1 (2013-present) *Canada **Toon TV (2008-present) **CTV (2003-2006) *Japan **Fuji TV (2004-2009) *Portugal **Antenno Network (2005-2014) Syndication However, in 2010, the series moved to syndication, along with classic R&B episodes as Rocky and Bullwinkle: The New Adventures. At the end of every episode, Bullwinkle tells people to see him later in the show. During that year, MBC aired the show's edited version and gave it a TV-G rating. The "Hallow'Een" episode gave a TV-PG rating for most of its violence. By the time in 2012, the episodes "Leonardo's Long-Lasting Memory" and "A Day for Ratty" are both rated TV-Y7-FV. Rocky's Sunday Funnies drops the BFDI episodes so that it can make room for more Harveytoons. See also *MBC *Nickelodeon *Nicktoons *ABC Family